The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, of the Scrophulariaceae family, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dantomidmon’.
The new cultivar was originated in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. ‘Dantomidmon’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in April of 2002 as an induced shoot mutation on a single flowering plant of the Torenia cultivar designated ‘Dantopur’ (patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,723) in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
‘Dantomidmon’ is an induced mutant of the Torenia cultivar ‘Dantopur’. The mutation arose by radiation, as a side shoot, stabilized by removing the cutting from the mutated sector of the treated plant.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by soft tip cuttings was first performed in February of 2003 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.